MON BLOG
by kahinna
Summary: Quand Vishous étale ses états d'âmes sur le net, à travers un blog. Cette histoire est une VUTCH (Vishous/ Butch) de la confrérie de la dague noire. C'est une homo romance avec des scènes explicites, pour lectorat averti ( de 18 ans).
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Note posted at 1.13 pm

Ce qui est ahurissant avec le « net », c'est qu'on peut voir les conneries les plus mensongères passer pour des vérités d'évangiles, et la vérité être complètement ignorée… idée magnifique et vicieuse. Parfait pour moi ! Ça me laisse une putain de latitude, vous n'imaginez même pas…

Au fait je m'appelle Vishous, on m'appelle Viszs ou V, voire aussi bouc du diable par mon enfoiré de merdeux de beau-frère. Ouais, il croit que je ne le sais pas…et je préfère le laisser dans cette pauvre ignorance !

Je suis un vampire ! Ouais, ouais, un vrai, pas comme à la twilight…Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous découpe en morceau, évitez de faire le comparatif !

Et un guerrier, un frère…Pour vous les humains, ce serait l'exemple du Mossad, MI5 et autres trucs du même genre mais puissance 10000. En clair, le truc connu de notre race, mais dont personne ne sait ce qu'il fait à part protéger les membres de sa race et blabla, blabla…

On est un petit groupe de soldats qui vit ensemble. C'est ma véritable famille, je les aime ces putains de connards, mais je ne leur dirais jamais. Dans un magnifique manoir et nous passons nos vies à combattre une engeance créée par le mal lui-même appelé Omega. Je ne vais pas vous en dire plus, car il doit y avoir aussi des geeks chez les faces de craies.

Pourquoi j'ai décidé d'ouvrir un blog…Un blog c'est comme un journal intime, mais livré à tout le monde. Bon, j'ai fait en sorte que ma famille n'ait pas accès à ce blog. Oui, je suis geek à mes heures perdues...Et un geek génial. Le seul qui pourrait craquer ça est à mon avis Fhury (mais vu qu'il baigne dans un bonheur parfaitement écoeurant, je ne m'inquiète pas trop !). Et je ne préfère pas que mes frères soient au courant de ça, surtout Rhage…Je pense que je serais obligé de le cramer littéralement parlant, pour qu'il arrête de me casser les couilles. Non vaut mieux pas définitivement pour mon cerveau et notre survie.

Bon je vais vous parler de mes frères un peu. Il y a Wrath, c'est notre roi, un putain de chieur de mes deux, et nous sommes sa garde personnelle. Sa shellane Beth, une magnifique femelle. Rhage, l'étonnant et hallucinant Rhage le plus fort de nous tous et son petit dragon perso (vous savez comme un peu Simi (dragonne d'Acheron dans la série de sherrilyn Kenyon, ouais je les ai lus et je vous

emmerde !)) et sa Mary, sa raison de vivre et de supporter la merde quotidienne. Zsadist, qui porte bien son nom…Yen a bien un qui ne faut pas faire chier c'est lui, létal, sauvage…intelligent ! Une parfaite arme de combat, mais il faut dire que sa sauvagerie s'est un peu calmée depuis sa rencontre avec sa shellane et la naissance de ma nièce. Il y a aussi Fhury, son frère jumeau…Un combattant magnifique et d'une loyauté la plus absolue que j'ai pu voir dans ma longue vie. Thor…Qui était un peu notre général en chef…Qui a subi une grande perte, mais qui se refait petit à petit grâce à un ange dégénéré et une nouvelle shelanne. Il y a John…Dès fois, j'ai l'impression de voir Darius (un de nos frères morts), ce n'est pas encore un frère, mais il le deviendra ainsi que ces deux meilleurs amis Qhuinn et Blay…Ces deux-là sont une véritable sitcom à eux tous seul…Mais je ne vais pas leur jeter la pierre. On est tous plus ou moins complètement tarés, et plutôt asociaux, et carrément sectaires. Il faut dire qu'on le vit bien ! Et qu'on n'en a rien à foutre de ce que les gens pensent, vraiment !

Et enfin, il y a Butch, le Cop, le destroyer. Mon meilleur ami, mon pote, fan des Sox comme moi…Ma faiblesse, mon phyrocant. C'est à cause de lui que je me retrouve assis devant mes joujoux à écrire. Il me tue ! J'en ai marre de garder pour moi, ce qui me bouffe littéralement. Il faut évacuer toute cette merde, et en même temps que j'écris, je me sens mieux !

Tout ce petit monde est maqué et heureux de l'être, sauf Butch et moi. Encore que le cop fricote avec cette pétasse de Marissa. Salope !

Lisez attentivement ce que je vais écrire maintenant, car je ne le dirai jamais. Je suis amoureux ! De ce putain de mec qui me fait bander comme un malade ! Il me rend jaloux et possessif.

Comment c'est arrivé : voilà ce que je vais vous raconter !

Je m'appelle Vishous, et ceci est mon blog !


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Note posted at 5.54 pm

Butch !

Ce mec est arrivé dans nos vies comme un putain de boulet de canon. Un irlandais pur et dur. Ma première réaction avait été de le buter, sans concession. Mais Wrath n'a pas voulu. Et au fond, le mec avait raison.

Je me souviendrai toute mon existence de cette première rencontre avec nous, les guerriers de la confrérie de la dague noire. Les vampires les plus dangereux de la race. Eh bien, ça n'a pas arrêté le mec…Pas du tout ! Et une de ses premières répliques a été de dire « Dites-moi les gars. Vous portez du cuir parce que ça vous excite ? Je veux dire, vous vous la mettez entre vous ? ».

Rhage a failli l'exploser, et je ne vous parle même pas de Z.

Franchement, comment résister à un mec pareil !

Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu le coup de foudre, comme on peut lire dans les romans à l'eau de rose ou si c'est venu petit à petit !

Bref, il s'est avéré que Butch était un demi-vampire. Et l'arme absolue contre les lessers. Je lui ai fait passer sa transition…Et ça a marché. Butch est maintenant un frère. Il a été intronisé et est connu sous le nom du Desthroyer. Il inhale les faces de craies, et moi je le nettoie grâce à ma main nitescente (oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire que j'ai une main, dirons-nous nucléaire). Ce qui me permet d'être proche de lui…Je veux dire physiquement proche de lui. Et j'avoue sans honte en abuser.

Mais revenons à ma relation avec cet enfoiré d'irlandais.

Il faut savoir que le mec est pur hétéro. Moi, je suis adepte du BDSM. Un véritable virtuose en la matière. D'ailleurs mes soumis m'appelle leaghe. Ce qui veut dire grosso-modo maitre. J'ai un appartement au dernier étage du commodore où je m'adonne à mes petites pratiques bien perverses, avec des mâles et des femelles, selon mon humeur. Avec fouets, masques, pinces, matraques…Tous les outils nécessaires quoi.

Au fait, je ne vous ai pas dit aussi, en plus d'être un génie, je lis dans les pensées et j'ai des visions. Ce qui me pourrit la vie quelques fois. Je ne vais pas vous parler de

mon enfance bien merdique, mais vite fait, ma mère m'a laissé entre les mains de mon père, un véritable psychopathe, à l'âge de trois ans. Il m'a fait vivre la misère. Et a détruit ma capacité à ressentir des émotions. Véritable fils de pute qu'il était. Ce qui m'a fait devenir un vrai salopard arrogant. Glacial et froid. Ma mère…Eh bien, on va dire que le concept de maternité lui est légèrement étranger. Un euphémisme…Bref !

Butch en plus d'être mon meilleur pote est aussi mon coloc. On vit dans la piaule. La maison du gardien, accolée au manoir.

Insensiblement, Butch a pris de l'importance pour moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se confie ou qui a le contact facile. Franchement pas ! Mais avec Butch, ça s'est fait naturellement. Comme si un lien s'était créé entre nous. C'est le seul frère dont je suis véritablement proche.

J'ai réalisé, et surtout depuis que le cop fréquente Marissa, que je ne supportais pas qu'il soit loin de moi. Une véritable nana, bordel de merde…Bientôt, je vais prendre un calepin rose et écrire « cher journal.. »

Butch est bien conscient que mes sentiments vis-à-vis de lui ne sont pas tout à fait catholiques. Toute la confrérie en est consciente, à vrai dire.

Quand je le nettoie, il y a une fusion quasi charnelle entre nous deux. Je me colle à lui. Et j'ai l'impression que ça ne le gêne pas. Je dirais même qu'il en profite aussi.

C'est pour ça que je pense que j'ai ma chance avec lui !

Je m'appelle Vishous, et ceci est mon blog !


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Note posted at 4.03 pm

Je vais vous raconter maintenant le moment intense que j'ai pu vivre avec le Cop. Et qui a bouleversé nos vies.

Et c'est ce moment qui a fait que je veux ce mec.

Un soir à la piaule.

Butch avait inhalé une demi-douzaine de lessers. Plus il en bouffait, plus il allait mal. Bordel, le mec a failli me causer une crise cardiaque. En même temps que je le ramenais dans l'escalade, je l'insultais de tous les noms. Je pensais vraiment qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Depuis qu'il est devenu le Desthroyer, un rituel s'était instauré. Je le nettoyais de sa merde inhalée et après je l'aidais à prendre sa douche. Butch ne supportait pas de continuer à sentir le lesser. Et ensuite je le bordais dans son lit….Bref, voilà comment ça se passe habituellement.

Mais cette nuit-là, le mec avait décidé de changer la donne.

J'avais terminé de le nettoyer. Donc on en était à la deuxième phase. La douche. Un moment très épineux pour moi. Rien qu'à savoir que je devais laver le corps de mon coloc, des vagues d'excitation se rependaient en moi. Vous vous doutez bien que je gardais mon cuir sur moi. Véritable ceinture de chasteté. Evitons les tentations inutiles.

Bref, je m'égare…Je vais revenir à cette fameuse soirée où tout a basculé.

Butch était dos à moi. J'étais en train de le laver, tout en fantasmant sur son petit cul bombé. Je rêvais de lui écarter les jambes et de la lui mettre. Je ne vous dis pas l'immense effort que c'était de garder une expression impassible. Imaginez un peu ! Genre : rester froid, tout en ayant une putain d'érection en béton. Du coup, j'essayais de ne pas trop me coller à lui. J'entendais ses soupirs de plaisir et de satisfaction. Ce qui franchement ne m'aidait pas.

Apres un énième soupir de plaisir, j'ai craqué !

\- Putain, ferme ta gueule, Cop !

J'ai senti Butch se tendre. Bon, faut le comprendre. Il était bien, et moi je lui gueulais dessus. Mais je n'en pouvais plus !

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe V ?

\- Ce qui se passe, c'est que j'en ai marre d'entendre tes gémissements, mec !

Butch se retourna d'un coup. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me recomposer ma face de connard impassible. Il avait lu dans mon regard. La luxure. Mon désir pour lui. J'ai senti ses yeux me parcourir et s'arrêter à mon bas ventre. Le cuir c'est bien, mais ça ne cache pas une érection. Quand il releva sa tête, j'ai compris. Ma tension s'était communiqué à lui. L'air était saturé de quelque-chose d'indéfinissable. Le silence s'était installé, entre nous. Palpable. On était enveloppé d'odeurs de savons, mélangées à ma propre chaleur qui s'était évaporée par tous ces pores. J'étais excité, complètement, mes canines étaient sorties. Mon sang rugissait dans mes veines. Je n'osais pas bouger, attendant un mouvement de sa part. Car je savais que si je bougeais le premier, je lui sautais littéralement dessus. Je reculais d'un pas, en lui disant.

\- Bon, mec t'es propre maintenant, allez ! On sort de là, et je te fous dans ton lit.

Vous me croirez si ce connard m'a écouté. Bien sûr que non ! Butch aime le chaos d'une certaine manière. Devinez ce qu'il a fait ?

Je m'appelle Vishous, et ceci est mon blog !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Désolé, nous avons été coupés à un moment primordial, mais que voulez-vous, job oblige ! Mais bon, moi j'aime ça…Entretenir un certain suspens…Je ne m'appelle pas Vishous pour rien, hein !

Donc, je reprends là où je m'étais arrêté.

Cet enfoiré de Butch accrocha mon regard ! Et il s'avança vers moi, jusqu'à coller son corps au mien. Fils de pute qu'il est.

Et….Il m'embrassa. Je n'étais pas préparé à cette attaque, sauf dans mes fantasmes. Putain, la réalité fut encore meilleure. Sa langue envahit ma bouche, léchant mes canines s'enroulant autour de ma propre langue. Me faisant goutter sa salive. Une seconde ! Ça m'a pris une seconde avant de comprendre. Et là, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Mon contrôle, mon foutu contrôle dont je suis si fier se barra ; pire que des rats qui quittent le navire. J'ai cédé, complètement. Mes instincts avaient pris le dessus.

Je sentais l'excitation de Butch, si semblable à la mienne. Je ne voulais pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Je voulais simplement savourer ce petit moment de bonheur. Rien à foutre du reste du monde. Putain, le flic m'embrassait. Pas le petit bisou, genre effleurement des lèvres. Non, ce stade était déjà dépassé, je crois même qu'on ne l'avait pas commencé.

Mes mains partirent toute seules, et s'accrochèrent aux cheveux de Butch, qui grogna. J'ai adoré ce son. Je lui immobilisais sa tête, l'empêchant de reculer. L'obligeant à la pencher légèrement pour avoir un meilleur accès. Je ne calculais plus rien. Tout ce que je voulais c'était continuer à embrasser Butch. Je crois même que si le mec avait voulu arrêter, je n'aurais pas pu le lâcher.

Je n'avais même pas capté que je l'avais plaqué contre le mur de la salle de douche, tellement j'étais fou. Mais à priori, cela ne l'a pas dérangé. Mes jambes s'étaient immiscées entre les siennes, et mon bassin se frottait au sien. Sa queue s'était dressée. J'en revenais pas.

J'étais complètement déconnecté. Mon corps, ma queue avaient pris le dessus sur mon cerveau.

Et je devins fou. Fou, en sentant les mains de Butch sur ma queue, à travers le cuir. Le pourquoi du comment, franchement rien à foutre. Je voulais sentir ses mains sur moi. Putain, j'en avais tellement envie que j'en tremblais.

Il bataillait avec mon pantalon mouillé. Il réussit à le retirer, pour un meilleur accès. Putain, sentir cette paume douce et légèrement calleuse faillit me faire jouir. Je feulais. J'ai dû prendre sur moi, pour immobiliser cette main.

\- Arrête, je vais jouir !

\- C'est ce que je veux, me répondit cet enfoiré, ses lèvres collées aux miennes.

Je l'obligeais à retirer sa main. Il me fixa perplexe. Ne comprenant pas. Mais, en me voyant me laisser tomber à genoux, il gémit, les yeux exorbités. Oui ! Je voulais sentir sa queue dans ma bouche. Je voulais avaler son sperme. Au moins, je me disais que si c'était le seul et unique instant de folie, je garderais pour toujours un peu de lui en moi.

J'ai pu admirer sa queue. Dure, longue. Une petite goutte sur le méat, que je pris avec ma langue. Le faisant sursauter et gémir. Je le regardais Je devais avoir un putain de sourire de pervers sur le visage, car je le vis nettement rougir. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de mettre ses mains dans mes cheveux et de rapprocher mon visage de sa queue.

\- Putain V !

Je l'engloutis d'un coup. L'avalant presque entièrement. Il hurla. Ce qui m'excita comme un malade. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le pomper, vite fort. Je plaquais mes mains sur ses abdominaux, l'empêchant de bouger. Il rugit de colère. Je souris encore plus.

\- Enfoiré !

Je le lapais, le caressait, le grignotait, faisant aller et venir ma bouche, mes canines l'effleuraient, le faisant sursauter et frémir. Le faisant gémir. Ses hanches essayant désespérément de bouger, mais bloquées par moi. Je continuais encore et encore. Heureux de lui apporter un tel plaisir. Je sentais qu'il aimait ça. Il me lâcha son sperme dans un rugissement. Et je continuais à le sucer, prolongeant son plaisir.

Je m'appelle Vishous, et ceci est mon blog !


	5. Chapter 5

Savez-vous ce que c'est de se dire que le paradis n'existe pas pour vous ? J'ai toujours pensé que je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur. Véridique !

Je vais continuer à vous raconter mon moment.

Butch était affalé contre le mur, complètement anéanti par l'orgasme que je lui avais donné. Mes mains continuaient à parcourir ses jambes, ses hanches. Impossible de m'arrêter.

\- Mon Dieu V !

\- Oui ?

\- Putain ! Lève-toi !

Ca y'est ! C'était fini ! Le mec avait repris ses esprits. Je n'osais pas lever mes yeux vers lui. Je ne voulais pas lire du regret, pire du dégout. Je sentis une main se faufiler sous mon menton, m'obligeant à lever ma tête. Butch souriait. Oui, le mec souriait, mélange de satisfaction et de plaisir.

\- Lève-toi V !

Je me suis levé, et j'ai failli m'exploser la gueule, à cause de mon cuir sur mes hanches. Ce qui fit rigoler cet enfoiré. Je lui lançais un regard glacial. Complètement détruit par mon allure. Un vampire de deux mètres, avec un pantalon sur les cuisses, voilà le tableau que j'offrais.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Ses mains remontant mon pantalon sur mes hanches, laissant ma queue bien dure à l'air. Il me prit par la main pour me faire sortir de la douche, puis de la salle de bain.

On se retrouva dans sa chambre. Ce qui se passa après, me laissa complètement anéanti !

Il reprit mes lèvres. On avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, qu'il était affamé.

\- Attends Butch ! Il faut qu'on parle !

\- De quoi connard ! De ma stupidité, de mon hypocrisie vis-à-vis de toi. Non, j'ai pas envie…On discutera plus tard ! Là tout de suite, je vais être très occupé et toi aussi.

Tout en me parlant, il me faisait reculer, jusqu'à que je sente le lit. Il me poussa, carrément, me faisant tomber dessus. Il se colla à moi. Je sentis son érection qui était reparti de plus belle. Et là, j'entendis la plus belle phrase de ma vie !

\- Baise-moi !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire ouf ! Que mon corps reprit les commandes. Je me suis retrouvé sur lui. Mes mains et mes lèvres partirent à l'assaut de ce corps adoré. Je l'entendais gémir, feuler, ronronner de plaisir. Ce qui m'excita encore plus. Nos membres se mêlaient.

A un moment, il se retourna, m'offrant ses reins, son cul. Par la Vierge Scribe, c'était une vision du paradis. Je sentis ma queue devenir douloureuse, tellement elle était dure. Mes canines se déployèrent à leur maximum, crevant d'envie de sentir le gout unique de ce mâle. Mon mâle.

J'essayais de reprendre ma respiration. J'étais d'accord pour le baiser. Putain que oui. Tout mon être l'était. Mais, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Je me suis obligé à le lâcher. Je sortis du lit. Il se retourna légèrement, perplexe.

\- Ne bouges pas, je reviens !

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Chercher quelque-chose … Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir !

Il me regarda un moment, ne comprenant pas. Ensuite il percuta. Et rougit comme un collégien. J'ai trouvé ça attendrissant (ne le dites à personne). J'ai filé comme une flèche dans ma chambre et j'ai récupérer l'huile que j'utilise pour faire les tatouages. Deux secondes plus tard, j'étais sur le lit. Collé à son dos.

J'entrepris de le séduire. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, séduction et Vishous c'est antinomique. Mais là c'était Butch. Je devais y aller doucement. C'était sa première fois. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était aussi ma première fois.

Ah ! On m'appelle ! Bon, il faut que je vous laisse, la réunion va commencer…La suite demain !

Je m'appelle Vishous, et ceci est mon blog !


	6. Chapter 6

Bien, me voilà de retour !

Ou en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Ma première fois…Putain rien que d'y penser, je me sens devenir dur…

J'étais collé à Butch, lui faisant sentir l'ampleur de mon érection. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi dur et long de ma vie. Et les mouvements des reins de Butch ne faisaient rien pour me calmer.

Je l'embrassais partout, dans son cou, ses omoplates, son dos…Je descendais le long de son corps, arrivant à l'objet de ma convoitise. Je lui écartais les fesses. Et là je vis ce petit trou. Mon coeur cessa un instant de battre. Si si, je vous l'assure. Je pris la petite fiole entre mes mains, la réchauffant dans mes paumes. Je l'ouvris et humectai mes doigts tremblants de convoitises. Je me rapprochais, obligeant Butch à s'ouvrir plus largement.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

Il soupira.

\- Putain V ! Arrête de jouer au con et vas-y !

\- Ok ! Je vais essayer d'y aller doucement vieux !

Il hocha la tête.

Mes doigts s'insérèrent dans l'oeillet. L'élargissant. Putain, c'était chaud et serré. Je ne pus m'empêcher de feuler en sentant cette chaleur. Ma queue bondit, impatiente. Je rentrai un doigt, faisant sursauter Butch !

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui…continue !

Je le massais à l'intérieur, faisant bouger mon doigt. J'entendais Butch soupirer. Très vite un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. Continuant à le masser de l'intérieur, et à embrasser tout ce qui était à ma portée. Je sentais Butch se détendre de plus en plus, tandis que je devenais de plus en plus dur. Je devais me forcer à y aller doucement. J'avais tellement envie de lui, que je tremblais. Tellement envie

de le prendre et de le pilonner jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce. Mais c'était impossible. Je continuais à l'allumer, à lui faire désirer encore plus. Un troisième doigt s'insinua en lui. Je les fis tourner pour élargir l'orifice. Ma bouche se mit de la partie. Je l'effleurais de ma langue, humectant le petit trou. Plus je l'embrassais là, plus ses reins bougeaient. Jusqu'à se retrouver à quatre pattes. Ma queue suintait. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je devais le prendre. Je retirais ma bouche et mon sexe se présenta de lui-même devant le trou. Je le fis aller et venir le long de sa raie, lui faisant sentir toute sa dureté. J'appuyais l'extrémité de mon sexe contre son orifice, sans chercher à le pénétrer. Essayant de me calmer. J'attrapais sa queue et commençai à le branler d'une main légère. J'introduisis mon gland en lui. Sans chercher à aller plus loin, lui laissant le temps. Putain, rien que ça c'était bon. L'anneau de son anus m'enserra. Je lâchais un feulement en même temps que Butch soupirait. Tout en continuant à le branler, je sentais ses muscles se détendre au fur et à mesure de ma progression. Je me demandais comment j'arrivais à me maitriser. Plaquant mon corps contre lui, je le pris d'une seule poussée. Il émit une longue plainte. Je m'immobilisais le temps qu'il s'accoutume à mon intrusion.

\- Ça va ?

\- Humm…Attends !

\- Je te promets que tu vas kiffer !

D'un mouvement du bassin, il m'invita à continuer. Je commençais à aller et venir entre ses reins.

Au bout d'un petit moment, il retourna sa tête vers moi et me dis.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

En entendant ces paroles, je devins comme fou. Je me mis à le baiser comme un malade, me ruant, ressortant. J'entendais les plaintes de Butch, qui gémissait. Mon corps claquait contre le sien. Je le branlais de plus en plus vite. Je voulais qu'il aime ça, comme moi j'aimais être en lui. La sueur perlait sur nos deux corps. On n'entendait que nos souffles bruyants.

\- T'en veux encore !

\- Oui, putain de bordel de merde …OUIIIIIIIIIII !

Il se cambrait contre moi, m'invitant à aller encore plus vite, plus fort. J'étais complètement déchainé.

\- Vas-y Butch, laisse toi aller…Continue…Oui comme ça…Putain ! Tu me tues. Ton cul est chaud et étroit. Putain, j'adore ça…Dis-moi que toi aussi

\- Oui…Oui …J'aime ça continue…

Je sentais mon orgasme monter. Je savais que je n'arriverais plus à me retenir plus longtemps. Mais, je voulais qu'il jouisse avant moi…Ma main l'enserra encore plus fort, le faisant hurler. Je sentis un flot crémeux se répandre sur ma main. Et là, j'éjaculais…

Nos fragrances sortirent en même temps, nous marquant l'un l'autre.

Nous sommes retombés sur le lit, heureux et comblés.

Je m'appelle Vishous

Mon compagnon s'appelle Butch.

Nous nous sommes dédies l'un à l'autre. Nos noms sont sur nos dos.

Et ceci est mon blog

Vous avez cru que je vous racontais le début d'une histoire…Mais non c'en est la fin !


End file.
